Timeline
Timeline 'Pre-Republic Era' *100,000 BBY - The Five Great Species ally *49,000 BBY - Infinite Empire born *30,000 BBY - True Sith War begins and ends, Infinite Empire becomes the sole power of the galaxy *28,000 BBY - Korriban united by Sith'ari King Adas *27,700 BBY - Infinite Empire captures Korriban, Sith depart for Ziost, Sith Space founded *27,500 BBY - Humans depart Coruscant for other worlds via sleeper ships *25,200 BBY - Infinite Empire collapses 'Republic Era' *25,000 BBY - Republic founded, Jedi Order founded *24,500 BBY - First Great Schism, Minions of Xendor destroyed *24,000 BBY - Most of the Tion Cluster joins the Republic *17,000 BBY - First Alsakan Conflict occurs *12,000 BBY - Chancellor Contispex engages alien races in the Outer Rim in the Crusades *11,500 BBY - Dark Jedi defeated in Kathol Sector *11,000 BBY - Crusades end 'Ancient Sith Era' *7,003 BBY - Second Great Schism, Hundred Years Darkness begins *6,900 BBY - Hundred Years Darkness ends, First Sith Empire founded *5,000 BBY - Marka Ragnos dies, Great Hyperspace War *4,990 BBY - First Sith Empire genocided *4,950 BBY - Dark History Crisis takes place *4,400 BBY - Gank Massacres occur, Freedon Nadd conquers Onderon *4,250 BBY - Third Great Schism leads to Vultar Cataclysm *4,200 BBY - Mecrosa Sith Order begins 'Sith War' 'Old Sith Wars' *4000 BBY - Mandalorian Crusade begins at Basilisk *3,997 BBY - Krath formed, begin rampaging in Deep Core, Brotherhood of the Sith born *3,996 BBY - Great Sith War made as the Republic's enemies unite *3,996 BBY - Mandalorian Wars begin in Outer Rim, Cleansing of the Nine Houses begins *3,960 BBY - Mandalorian Wars end at Malachor V *3,958 BBY - Jedi Civil War begins, Second Sith Empire rises *3,956 BBY - Jedi Civil War ends with Empire's defeat, Dark Wars begin, Jedi Order destroyed *3,951 BBY - Dark Wars end *3,950 BBY - Gordian Reach secedes and is recovered 'Great War' *3,756 BBY - Peace for the Republic *3,681 BBY - True Sith Empire emerges from the Unknown Regions under a Sith Emperor *3,671 BBY - The Battle of Bothawui *3,670 BBY - Republic rallies, attacking Kanz Sector *3,667 BBY - The Empire changes strategy *3,661 BBY - The return of the Mandalorians *3,660 BBY - Mandalorian Blockade is broken *3,653 BBY - The Treaty of Coruscant, Interstellar Cold War *3,623 BBY - Great War restarts 'Desolous Wars' *3,522 BBY - Darth Desolous begins his rampage *3,100 BBY - Hapan Consortium withdraws from Republic *3,000 BBY - Last Alsakan Conflict *2,882 BBY - Paecian Empire collapses 'New Sith Wars' *2,100 BBY - Darth Phobos attacks the Sith remnants and Jedi Order *2,000 BBY - Fourth Great Schism, Darth Ruin unites the Sith until killed *1,750 BBY - Dark Underlord begins his reign *1,500 BBY - Dark Underlord defeated, Republic engages the Sith *1,433 BBY - Sith unite, Battle of Mizra crushes Republic *1,400 BBY - Jedi take control of the Republic *1,300 BBY - Darth Rivan unites Sith and is killed *1,250 BBY - Belia Darzu unites the Sith *1,230 BBY - Belia Darzu killed by the Mecrosa Order *1,100 BBY - New Sith Empire rules galaxy, Republic Dark Age *1,010 BBY - Sith Civil War *1,005 BBY - Brotherhood of Darkness forms *1,000 BBY - Battle of Ruusan, Ruusan Reformation, Sith Order formed, Solari Sith founded 'Republic Golden Age' *990 BBY - Jedi believe they have killed Darth Bane, ending the Sith Order *500 BBY - Corellian-Corporate Conflict begins *470 BBY - Corellian-Corporate Conflict ends, Corporate Sector founded, Prophets of the Dark Side founded 'Imperial-Sith Wars' *200 BBY - Mandalorian Conflict begins, Force grows darker *188 BBY - Dark Jedi Conflict *132 BBY - The Templars of Twilight are formed. *124 BBY - Treaty of Trammis *100 BBY - Mandalorian Conflict ends *32 BBY - Battle of Naboo, System Wars begin, Yuuzhan Vong arrive *24 BBY - Confederacy of Independent Systems formed *22 BBY - First Clone Wars begin *19 BBY - Clone Wars end, Republic becomes the Galactic Empire, the Great Jedi Purge begins, Confederacy destroyed, the Sith under Darth Sidious rule the galaxy. *11 BBY - Second Clone Wars *2 BBY - Rebel Alliance formed, Galactic Civil War begins *0 A/BBY - Battle of Yavin *1 ABY - Shadow Conflict takes place *4 ABY - Battle of Endor shatters the Galactic Empire, New Republic formed *5 ABY - Shattered Galaxy Crisis *10 ABY - Operation Shadow Hand *11 ABY - The Emperor dies for the last time, the Empire wanes. *12 ABY - Imperial Ruling Council destroyed at Battle of Ord Cantrell *13 ABY - Imperial Core formed in Deep Core *19 ABY - Imperial Remnant signs peace accords *23 ABY - Second Imperium Crisis *25 ABY - Imperial Core defeated, Yuuzhan Vong War begins, One Sith founded *27 ABY - Chiss Civil War *30 ABY - Yuuzhan Vong War ends, Galactic Alliance formed *35 ABY - Dark Nest Crisis *36 ABY - Dark Nest Crisis triggers the Swarm War, which ends, but the Chiss-Imperial War begins shortly afterwards *38 ABY - The Deity Crisis occurs *39 ABY - The Chiss-Imperial War and Deity Crisis end *40 ABY - Second Galactic Civil War, Confederation formed, Sith Crusade begins *41 ABY - War ends, Crusade ends, Second Galactic Alliance formed *43 ABY - Fate of the Jedi Crisis , Unification Summit takes place *49 ABY - Miranda Crisis *54 ABY - The Templars of Twilight form the Templar Military Services and begin construction of the Templar Navy *95 ABY - Jedi Civil War, Dominion of Darkness resurface *96 ABY - Jedi Civil War ends, the Secret Invasion takes place, the Dark Reign begins, the beginning of the Tapani-Mikaru Arms Race *99 ABY - The Dark Reign ends with the reunification of the Jedi Order *100 ABY - Force Cold War *124 ABY - Sith Conflicts take place in the Outer Rim and Unknown Regions *127 ABY - Sith-Imperial War begins, emergence of the One Sith as allies of the Empire, Confederacy formed *128 ABY - The Twilight Jedi are absorbed by the Templars of Twilight, The Templars of Twilight prepare to enter the war *129 ABY - Resurgence Crisis *130 ABY - Sith Imperial War ends, Confederacy destroyed, Sith depose the Emperor, Sith Empire formed, True Empire formed, Galactic Alliance Remnant formed *133 ABY - Dark War takes place between Hoole, the Neo-Confederacy. The Sith Imperium is founded. *135 ABY - The The Templars of Twilight join the Sith Imperium. *137 ABY - Darth Krayt deposed *145 ABY - The Shadow War begins *200 ABY - Trismegistus Crisis 'The Glorious Fourth Republic' *430 ABY - Echo is discovered; Twilight of the Gods begins *470 ABY - The Mandalorian Apocalypse starts *500 ABY - Twilight of the Gods ends; the First Peace starts *600 ABY - Archangels and Alchemists engage the Restored Republic *700 ABY - Twilight of the New Gods occurs; the Second Peace begins *1000 ABY - The Great Betrayal takes place